1. Field
The present disclosure relates to stamps, methods of fabricating the stamps, and imprint methods using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoimprint lithography (NIL) is a technology of pressing a stamp onto an imprint resist layer of a substrate to transfer a nano-pattern formed on a surface of the stamp to the imprint resist layer. In NIL, the nano-pattern is formed due to a direct contact between the stamp and the imprint resist layer. NIL is divided into thermal NIL and ultraviolet (UV)-curable NIL according to external energy used to form a pattern. A representative example of UV-curable NIL is step and flash imprint lithography (S-FIL). S-FIL is a technology of coating a UV-curable liquid imprint resin on a substrate, pressing a transparent stamp onto the imprint resin, and curing the imprint resin by using UV rays, thereby performing an imprint process.
Productivity, uniformity, and accuracy of S-FIL depends on various factors. For instance, how well a resin is coated, spread into a pattern, cured, aligned, uniformly pressed, etc. To improve these various factors, development of a resin and components of an NIL system is required.